


The Devil is a Gay Chef

by craigorytucker



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Finger, Anal Sex, Choking, Degradation, M/M, Slapping, Spanking, handjob, it's the one you've all been waiting for, rimjob, two years in the making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigorytucker/pseuds/craigorytucker
Summary: One might think being married to the angriest chef in the world would be difficult, but for Tweek, it was his own personal fairytale.This is the story of how Tweek Tucker (formerly Tweek Tweak) got his happy ending with Craig Tucker-a chef with a blazing personality, a heart of gold, and the ever important nickname of "The Devil".
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 44
Kudos: 160





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

No matter how many times he found himself staring down the barrel of a camera, Craig Tucker still always felt a pang of nerves rush over his body. It was an odd adrenaline rush of the sorts when he thought about it. He wasn’t nervous-oh no-but he hates talking about himself.

“You ready, honey?”

But he didn’t mind talking about his husband.

“Well, you’re here…so of course, love.”

Tweek Tucker-formerly Tweek Tweak (unfortunate, he knows)-couldn’t help but smile as he listened to his husband talk. Even after five years of marriage and seven of being together, hearing that posh British accent still made his heart flutter.

“Why is important if I’m here or not?” He teased, taking Craig’s extended hand as he walked by.

“You make these more interesting. Besides, you’re the pretty one.”

The comment made Tweek laugh quietly as they took their spots on the little love seat, their interviewer smiling at them once they were comfortable.

“Thank you for taking the time to come in today, gentlemen,” She said, shaking their hands before settling back down. “My name is Izzy and I’ll be conducting your interview over the next few hours. I know you’re both rather busy, so I really do mean it when I say thank you.”

“Don’t have to thank us. I love taking any excuse to talk about Tweek.” Craig said, letting out an _‘oof!’_ as his husband elbowed his side.

“I thought you weren’t going to say that in front of the camera this time!”

“Continuity, babe!”

Izzy let out a soft laugh as she grabbed the notecards containing her questions, tapping them against her thighs to make sure they were orderly.

“Well,” She hummed quietly once she figured there was enough b-roll just from that. “Shall we?” Both men across from her gave a nod. “So, in typical interview fashion, why don’t you two introduce yourselves…even though I’m sure most of our viewers know who you are.”

Craig smiled as he looked at Tweek, nudging his side.

“ _You talk first.”_

_“What?! They’re more interested in you!”_

_“Babe, I always talk first!”_

_“You’re so fucking-_ Hi! I’m Tweek Tucker, and this is my big stupid husband, Craig Tucker.”

“ _Big stupid_ -! Hi! My name is Craig Tucker and I’m a chef…that’s it, nothing else.”

Tweek snickered next to him before resting his forehead on Craig’s shoulder, enjoying the way his husband seemed entertained by his own remark. Izzy took a moment just to watch them interact: the way Tweek had his arms wrapped around Craig’s left arm, how Craig laughed and bit his tongue as it poked out a bit, said laughter fueled by his husband’s own joy. It was refreshing to see a couple so sincere and raw with her.

“Speaking of chef, congratulations on your most recent season of Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Oh thanks! Yeah- _Jesus_ -season eight is done and that’s- _Christ_ -eight years of my life now. I’m approaching forty years of age and I started that when I was twenty-eight then.”

“Were you two together before or after the start of the show?” Izzy asked.

“Oh before!” Tweek chimed in, looking up at Craig. “We started dating when I was twenty-four and he was twenty-six. It started not long after we got married, I think right before the wedding actually!”

Izzy looked at her notecards, smiling at the happy coincidence.

“Speaking of how you two started dating,” She looked up. “Just _how_ did you two meet one another?”

Craig blinked at the question, grinning slowly as he let out a soft sigh of content.

“Well…it’s a funny story, really.”

* * *

“Hurry it up, Tweek! London’s calling!”

His suitcase trailed aimlessly behind him as he trudged through the airport, but…Tweek had to admit: it was sort of nice being in an entirely different country. Two of his best friends-Bebe Stevens and Wendy Testaburger (who so happened to be dating one another)-dragged him half-way across the globe to get himself out of the slump he was in. Considering his boyfriend of three and a half years just dumped him out of the blue, it was safe to say he had every right to be feeling glum.

“How’re you both so energized? This time difference is already giving me a headache.” Tweek whined once he finally caught up to the two girls.

“Well _I_ slept on the way over, so I feel great!” Bebe snickered. “C’mon! We gotta get on the underground to get to the hotel.”

Tweek opened his mouth to object, but Bebe was already rushing off towards the subway entrance that was nearby.

“Tell me _why_ you two picked London for a romantic getaway?” Tweek huffed out as Wendy walked toe in toe with him this time.

“Bebe’s always wanted to come here. For our one year anniversary last year I picked where we went, so I figured it made sense for her to pick our destination for our second year anniversary.”

Tweek winced at any mention of the word ‘ _anniversary’_ considering the anniversary of when he met his ex was in a few weeks.

“Yeah…makes sense.”

All the energy around him just made Tweek feel even more exhausted, body already numb and sapped of energy as is from his brain being cloudy and fucked up. But-regardless-he put on a brave face since Bebe and Wendy were kind enough to invite him along on this trip. He has his own hotel room (thankfully) so they at least still get some time to themselves. The romantic trip for two was now a romantic trip for two plus their third wheel, but neither Bebe nor Wendy seemed to mind. Considering Tweek hadn’t left his apartment in two weeks, they were surprised they were able to get him to agree to fly to England.

“Oh! Don’t forget, we have dinner reservations tonight at seven, so we just have to make sure we have ample time to get back to the hotel and ready for a _great feast_.” Bebe explained as they finally stepped on the subway. Tweek leaned against a pole while Bebe and Wendy sat nearby.

“What’s the restaurant called?”

“El Diablo. It’s got a great mix of Spanish and British cuisine. The chef has even managed to add a flare to classic dishes like fish and chips! It’s the most sought-after restaurant right now.” Bebe scrolled through her phone to show Tweek some images of the dishes on the restaurant’s Instagram, the blonde blinking as he scrolled through each image.

The food looked…unlike anything he’s ever seen.

“Doesn’t ‘ _El Diablo_ ’ mean the Devil in Spanish?” Wendy chuckled.

“It does! But rumor has it the chef has a temper and that when the owner hired him, he had no idea of his anger issues. However, people were _flocking_ to hear him for themselves, and he eventually renamed the restaurant after him.”

“I’m sure his name isn’t _the Devil!”_ Tweek scoffed, but Bebe laughed.

“No no! That’s what they _call him_ because of his reputation as a pissed off chef.”

Tweek hummed in his throat as he wrapped an arm around the pole he leaned against, passing Bebe’s phone back over.

“I would hate to ever have to work with that asshole.”

* * *

After a nice day of exploring the city, the trio made their way back to the hotel to get ready for the dinner. Tweek opted to wear a black turtleneck, a pair of tan slacks that tied off right below his belly button, and red Mary Janes for shoes.

“I literally am _starving_! I can’t _wait_ to try this food!” Bebe practically squealed. Wendy smiled as she gave her hand a squeeze, admiring how her girlfriend looked in the setting sun.

“I’m just glad you’re so excited.” Wendy giggled, grinning as Bebe pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“What about you Tweek?! Did you get a chance to look over the menu?” Bebe asked, looking over her shoulder at Tweek as he trailed behind them.

“Huh? Oh…no, I didn’t. That’s fine, though, I’ll just…look when I get here.”

The restaurant was _packed_ for a Wednesday night and Tweek was surprised Bebe was even able to get a reservation a few weeks ago with all things considering. As they were led to their seats, Tweek continued to look around, even once they were sat in the little round booth.

“Jeez this place is _packed_.” Wendy muttered, lifting the menu once she took her quick glance around.

“I told you guys! Everyone is _flocking here!”_

Tweek nodded his head to signified he was listening, but his eyes were fixated on the door leading into the kitchen. He had a clear vantage point from where he sat, eyes darting to it every time it swung open. But-after about the fifth waiter walked through the doors-he got a glimpse of _him_.

He had to be the head chef, his entire demeanor exuded power and authority. And if he wasn’t-well, he was still a very attractive man. The literal definition of tall, dark, and handsome, Tweek watched (and just barely made out some yelling) as the chef pointed his finger at someone. His brows were furrowed as he yelled at some poor soul, sweat rolling down the sides of his face from the undoubtedly hot conditions he worked in. As he finished speaking, the palm of his hand slammed on the countertop for emphasis before he turned his attention back to whatever dish he was working on. Everyone and every _thing_ seemed to move in slow motion for Tweek, his heartbeat the only thing he could hear in his ears.

Tweek may have said he would hate to work for this guy…but he wouldn’t mind getting to know him. And when the chefs head looked up again, Tweek sucked in a deep breath as he _swore_ he started staring back.

His eyes were unique.

“Tweek!”

“ _AH!”_

The blonde jumped as Bebe put her hand on his shoulder, eyes wide as they finally ripped away from the charming chef hiding behind the metal door. _Blue and brown…I’ve never seen that before_. Things were back up to normal pace now, but Tweek’s heart still hammered away in his chest.

“Are you okay? You just…spaced out for a good few minutes.”

“Huh? O-Oh! Yeah…I’m-I’m great! Just _fine_.”

“Were you staring at something?” Wendy turned her head to look in the direction he looked at, Tweek yelping.

“N-No! No, I-I just-I was taking in all the décor! It’s beautiful here!”

“It is isn’t it?!”

Bebe went on to talk more about the restaurant as they shared their first glass of wine, later ordering their dinners before continuing to drink more. Tweek opted to just get fish and chips, but the way the flavors complimented one another-as if they were literally meant to be together-made his tastebuds explode with so many sensations. Each bite made Tweek melt further and further into his seat, eyes growing heavy as more of his dinner disappeared. Their entire meal was relatively silent, all three cherishing their dishes too much to talk. They had so much time to talk to one another. Now? Now they had to enjoy the flavors tantalizing their mouths.

But what really took the cake for Tweek (literally) was his dessert. They each got a cup of coffee and a dessert, Tweek surprised they all still had room for something sweet. Wendy got a crepe, Bebe an éclair, and Tweek got a slice of coffee cake.

The moment it hit his tongue; his mouth bloomed with the comforting feeling of home. It felt like he was being wrapped up in a warm hug, his mother kissing his forehead before bringing him coffee on a snowy day. Tweek’s head turned to look at the door as he put the last bite in his mouth, longing to compliment the chef that made this wonderful and _sensational_ dessert.

_…What if I did thank him?_

Turning his attention back to the table, Tweek placed his napkin off his lap before standing.

“Hey, I’ll be right back, I gotta run to the bathroom.” He said quickly.

“Take your time!” Wendy called out as he shuffled away. Tweek did need to use the bathroom. All that wine and coffee went _right through him._

But he also wanted to look himself over in the mirror, of course. Once he relieved himself, Tweek washed his hands and made sure he looked presentable. He’ll never really be satisfied with his appearance, so-after letting out a groan-Tweek marched his way over to the kitchen door. Maybe it was liquid courage aided by the wine. Maybe Tweek suddenly grew a pair of balls (he doubts that), but this is _so unlike Tweek!_ Considering he was someone that grew up in the hospitality business and understands there are certain things you _shouldn’t do_ , this goes against everything Tweek knows! He would _never_ enter a chef’s kitchen like this! But… _this chef_ …Tweek needed to speak to him _just once_.

After a waiter left, Tweek stuck his foot in the door before sliding into the kitchen, leaning against the nearby wall and just watching the chef for a moment.

He was taller than Tweek anticipated-much broader too-and suddenly Tweek regretted doing this.

His eyes burned into Tweek once he looked up from the plate he was garnishing, brows furrowing as his lips turned up in a snarl.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?!”

Tweek stood up a little straighter, weird tingle running down his spine as the chef yelled at him.

“…Your coffee cake.”

“What _about_ my coffee cake?!”

“It…tastes like home.”

The chef blinked, eyes darting up and down Tweek’s body for a moment before he grumbled under his breath. Tossing the white towel over his shoulder, Tweek gulped as he moved out from behind the line and over to right in front of him.

_Oh fuck oh Jesus Christ._

He was a God among men.

“It tastes like _what? Home_? What does that _mean?”_

“I-It just…it reminded me of home, is all. And-and I-I wanted to give you my compliments!” He squeaked out, hooking his index fingers together to keep from fiddling with them. His eyes were even more beautiful up close, the anger melting away and being replaced with something else. Tweek wasn’t sure what it was, but it was… _nicer._

“…So, you come back here- _into my kitchen_ -just to tell me that?” Tweek nodded. Shifting his weight to his other leg, the chef let out a soft laugh as he shook his head. “Right. Listen here,” Tweek gasped as heavy hands landed on his shoulder, a face right by his ear now. “Why don’t we talk about this _after_ closing, yeah? I’m the last guy to leave this fucking place every day anyways, so come back around eleven,” As the chef patted Tweek’s shoulder, the blonde couldn’t help but stare at him as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before turning back to the line. “I can see from here Raul that your fucking scallops are burnt! Start them over, you fucking pillock!”

Tweek watched him for a moment longer before ducking back out of the kitchen, face surely red from the heat and touch that lingered on his shoulders.

“That was a long bathroom break.” Bebe chuckled, blinking as she noticed how red Tweek’s face was.

“S-Sorry. The- _ah_ -silence was kinda nice.”

“…What did you do?”

“H-Huh?!”

“Your face is _so red_!” She giggled, poking his cheek.

“I-I just-I popped in _the kitchen_ , is all.” Tweek said between his teeth. Bebe and Wendy looked at one another for a moment before Wendy spoke.

“I-I’m sorry, maybe I heard you wrong,” She breathed out. “But…did you just say you _popped in the kitchen_?”

“Y-Yes…”

“As in the kitchen that belongs to-who is rumored to be-the _world’s angriest chef?”_

_“Yes…”_

“And how did _that_ go?”

“…He…invited me back at eleven to talk more…”

Wendy and Bebe looked at one another again, eyes wide as Bebe scoffed.

“Well…I’ll be damned.”

“W-What?!” Tweek hissed out between his teeth, but blinked as Bebe just grinned.

“Perhaps…the Devil is just a gay chef.”

* * *

They left around nine, taking a walk around the area to kill some time before Tweek went back to the restaurant. At around ten forty-five, Bebe and Wendy bid Tweek goodnight and made sure his location was on (just in case). Seeing the previously hustling restaurant so empty was odd, but-sure enough-there was only one person moving around the inside at this point. He looked exhausted as he sipped at a bottle of water, chef’s jacket unbuttoned now to help him cool off.

He only had a tank top on underneath.

Tweek felt his mouth go dry as he knocked on the door, chef looking up and giving him a small smile as he seemed to cross the restaurant in three big steps.

“Surprised you actually came back, blondie.”

“Surprised you _invited_ me back.” Tweek breathed out, moving into the quiet restaurant now.

“Well…it isn’t often a cute blonde wanders into my kitchen and gives me the most sincere compliment of my career.”

Tweek blinked as he looked over his shoulder, eyes wide as he opened his mouth before clamping it back closed. _Was…Bebe right?_

“Y-You- _oh_ -Jesus, you think I-I’m cute?”

“Look, I don’t go inviting people back here so I can talk to them more. Consider yourself something special, love.”

Each word made Tweek’s spine tingle. Maybe it was the accent. Maybe it was just the chef himself, but Tweek drank up every word being said to him. _Wait a minute_.

“I know your name isn’t chef…so what is it?”

The chef let out a laugh, the sound so _special_ to Tweek considering how they met earlier that night.

“Craig…not very spectacular, but it’s what my mother gave me.”

“I like it…better than mine.” Tweek giggled. His cheeks heated up as Craig pulled a chair out for Tweek, the blonde sitting down before watching him sit.

“What’s your name then? Because I know it isn’t blondie.” Craig teased. Tweek let a laugh out this time, tucking a curl behind his ear before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He fiddled with his fingers for a moment before sucking in a breath.

“Tweek…”

“Tweek?”

“Yeah,” He looked up from his lap. “Tweek.” The blonde let out a sheepish laugh as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I love it.”

“Y-You… _what?”_

“I’ve never met someone named Tweek, but…fuck, I’m sure glad it’s you.”

_He’s so flirty…is he always like this?_

“Let me ask you _chef_ ,” Tweek leaned on his elbows against the table. “Do you always invite cute patrons back after hours to flirt with them?”

“No, you’re the first…just…I saw you sitting out in the dining room earlier and then when I saw you in my kitchen I… _panicked_ and that’s why I yelled at you, so I apologize for that.”

“Oh no no it’s okay! I grew up in hospitality and I know that’s a big no no in the culinary world to enter a chef’s kitchen like that. I-I just…saw you too while I was eating and wanted to personally say something to you, is all…”

Craig crossed his arms over his chest before leaning back in his chair, chuckling quietly as he tilted his head back.

“I mean what I said though,” Craig turned his head a bit to the side to look at Tweek, the blonde noticing how nice of a jawline he had. “What you said really is the sincerest compliment of my career, so I thank you.”

Tweek felt his face heat up as he fiddled with the bottom of his sleeves.

“I-It just made me think of home! It captures how it feels to be in-in a warm blanket, drinking coffee and enjoying coffee cake with it on a snowy, winter day! My mom bakes a lot and I’ve never tasted anything that’s up to par with her coffee cake.” He explained, hands waving wildly through the air as he spoke. _Jesus, Tweek, CALM YOUR HANDS!_

“Maybe your mum could give me some baking lessons some time then,” Craig laughed, running his fingers through his hair. “Maybe after a few dates I could meet her.”

Tweek openly stared at Craig now, mind tumbling down a hill as he processed what he said.

“A-Are you-are you always _this_ open with guys?”

“What do you mean?”

“Y-You’re just-you’re so _flirty_ and _not subtle at all_ and I-I just-why is it _working on me_?!”

Craig grinned slowly as he leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand, humming in his throat before speaking a little quieter.

“Because I work about twelve-hour days six or seven days a week. I don’t get this opportunity very often and I want to make sure I see you again.”

The silence around them was…oddly comforting, to Tweek’s surprise. He noticed how Craig’s face seemed to darken in color the longer the silence went on, but then Tweek found himself slowly smiling.

“So…tell me,” Tweek leaned forward more, elbows on the table as he held his face up with his hands. “I have some rapid fire questions.”

Craig leaned a little closer as well, smile on his lips.

“Alright. I’m game.”

“How tall are you?”

“Little over two meters.”

“ _I’m American.”_

“Fine! Uhhh…oh! Six foot seven.”

Tweek hummed in his throat at that,

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-six.”

“And you’re the head chef of a restaurant?”

Craig grabbed his nearly empty water bottle.

“Well,” He took a sip before continuing on. “I knew I wanted to be a chef since I was little. I used to cook with my mum and grill with my dad, and it always brought me a weird… _sentiment_ of joy to be creating something that everyone enjoyed. So-instead of going to university-I moved to Paris for five years to go to culinary school, train with the best of the best.”

Tweek’s face lit up at the mention of Paris.

“You’ve been to Paris?” He whispered, Craig blinking as he saw the dreamy look on Tweek’s face.

“Yeah…have you not?”

“I-I’ve only left America one other time. My parents and I went to Ireland for a family reunion on my mom’s side when I was ten, but I don’t remember much of it. Since then I haven’t left the boring state of Colorado and all I’ve ever wanted to do is go to Paris. Please tell me all about it! Please!”

Craig blinked as Tweek was practically in his lap at this point, his heartbeat thrumming wildly in his ears and throat.

“You- _ah_ -yeah I can-yeah.”

So he did.

And it was almost better than the meal that Tweek had that night… _almost_.

The way Craig spoke about the cuisine he learned so much about, the fashion and culture of the Parisian people, the everyday life he lived while studying there. It was all so full of passion and-dare he say-a sense of _romance_ as Craig’s face seemed so bright as he talked about his studies.

“So-after all those years of studying in Paris-what made you come back to England?” Tweek eventually asked.

“My family. It’s just my parents, sister and myself and I’m the big brother, so it felt odd going anywhere other than home after I finished my training.”

“Are you close with your sister?”

“Now? Yes. We used to not be. Always butting heads, fighting, her criticizing my food. She knew how to hit me where it hurt, but…I like to think that’s why I’m a critical chef. She’s like my best friend now, though, so no worries.”

Tweek let out a huff of air as he leaned back in his seat.

“I wish I had siblings. Being an only child got so _lonely_ , especially during high school when I didn’t really have any friends and worked every day after school at my parent’s coffee shop.”

“High school?”

“Oh! Um…I think you call it secondary school.”

“Ah! Wait, how old are _you_?”

“Twenty-four.”

“And height?”

Tweek narrowed his eyes. “…Five foot four.”

“I knew you were tiny, but _fuck_.”

“Hey! Listen, it’s _rare_ , but I still have time to grow!” Tweek laughed.

Craig opened his mouth to say something else but cut himself off as he saw the time on the wall.

“ _Fuck_ , it’s almost one in the morning.”

Tweek blinked as he followed his gaze, yelping as it was-indeed-almost one am.

“Oh Jesus!”

He turned his head back around as Craig’s chair scraped along the floor, a tan hand being held out towards him.

“C’mon, blondie, let me take you home.”

Tweek stared at the hand offered to him for a second, finding himself smiling as he gently placed his hand in Craig’s.

There were immediate sparks, Tweek’s fingers tingling the second their skin met. He knew Craig felt it too by the way his fingers slowly closed around Tweek’s hand.

It was something right out of a fairytale and Tweek _never_ thought he’d have a moment like this.

“I…don’t want to go back yet.” He whispered, holding onto Craig’s hand a little tighter. The chef laughed quietly as he made sure their chairs were in place before grabbing his bag, keeping a tight grip on the hand holding so hard onto his.

“Where we going then?”  
“Anywhere. Any place. I-I just-listen, I’m only in London for a week and I-I know this is crazy, but I need to see you more because the way I feel with you makes me feel like I’m on top of the fucking world!”

Eyes widening, Tweek gasped as he slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from embarrassing himself even further.

But Craig just smiled as he made sure the lights were turned off and the door locked behind him as they left.

His hand squeezed Tweek’s.

“Top of the world, huh? You’re full of meaningful compliments, Tweek,” Craig rummaged through his pocket for a moment before tugging a carton of cigarettes out. “Don’t worry, love, the feeling is mutual.”

Tweek watched him in awe as he lit up his cigarette with one hand, arm carefully wrapping around Craig’s as he tried to get closer.

He wasn’t sure what it was about this man…but Tweek wanted everything with him right here right now in the middle of the quiet street.

Voyeurism wasn’t something he was against, if he was honest.

_Tweek, c’mon, please RELAX yourself._

“You smoke?”

“ _Ah shit_ , sorry, do you mind if I do?”

“Not at all! Figured you would since your job seems so… _stressful_.”

“Oh, it isn’t stressful…well, for the most part,” Craig inhaled slowly, holding the smoke for a moment for sighing. “I really love my job.”

“So…why do you have the reputation that you do?”

Craig stopped walking for a moment, Tweek wincing as he figured he stepped out of line.

“I… _fuck_ , you know about that, huh?”

“I-If it makes you feel better, you-you’re not a mean guy! You’re nothing like the rumors!”

Craig gave a weak smile as he looked at his feet, cigarette hanging from between his index and middle finger.

“Look…the rumors _are_ true. I’m a critical, pissed off, and tough chef. But that’s just because I cannot _stand it_ when people say they’ve had years and years of culinary training but fuck up the _simplest of dishes_. Or-to make matters worse-they have years of training and break _every rule in the book_ when it comes to sanitary practices, or-or culinary safety! You can’t be an expert on something just because you were formally trained. Formal training means _fuck all_ if you can’t execute it properly.”

Tweek watched how passionately Craig spoke, watched how his hand moved wildly about to emphasize his point, watched how his face turned and stared at Tweek’s.

He was beautiful in every sense of the word, and Tweek just smiled as he carefully reached up and pushed the hair off Craig’s forehead.

“You’re very passionate.”

“…You’re very beautiful.”

Craig let Tweek’s hand go, fingertips running up his arm until they cupped his face against his palm. The touch made the blonde’s eyes close, but a weird pang of sadness washed over him.

“I…I-I’m _not_ beautiful.”

The grip against his cheek got a little rougher.

“What do you mean?”

“I-It’s why he broke up with me. I-It-it has to be…three and a half years together g-gone just-just like that!”

Craig blinked as he processed the word vomit that came from Tweek, eyes softening as he connected the dots.

“Tweek…why did you come to London?”

The smaller man sniffled quietly as he swallowed hard, whimpering as his bottom lip quivered.

“I-I…my boyfriend… _ex…boyfriend_ …dumped me three weeks ago. I-I…I-I’ve just been so _sad_ and-and I don’t know _why_ he did it!” Tweek pushed Craig’s hand away as he started pacing, hugging his stomach as he let out a sob. “H-He always commented on my weight, always said he could help m-me take better care of myself! B-But I’m not _that_ fat! I-I just-I love _food_ and he _knows that_! He _knows_ I-I love to eat and that it makes me happy! He didn’t even tell me _why_ he dumped me! He said ‘ _just because’_! T-Three and a half _years_ fucking _wasted!_ Tossed me aside like I-I was _nothing_ to him! How do you fucking do that to someone?! How can-?!”

Tweek inhaled sharply at the lips pressing against his, whine crawling up and out of his throat as he wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck.

He tasted like nicotine and cinnamon.

Craig’s breathing was shaky through his nose as he held onto Tweek’s face like he’d float away, backing him up against the nearby building until he had him pinned. His arms moved to wrap around his waist, grabbing and manhandling him in all the right ways. Tweek’s fingers twisted into that inky black hair, gasping between each desperate kiss as Craig barely let him get a breath in. Panting into the cool London air, Tweek let his head fall back as those same lips moved to his neck, Craig using his nose to push the fabric of his turtleneck aside just enough for him to kiss at the pale skin hiding under it.

“Listen to me,” Tweek let out a whimper at the tone of voice Craig used. It was so demanding and low in his throat that it only made him press against him more. “I don’t give a flying _fuck_ what some _cunt_ has to say about you. I don’t want to hear you _speak_ like that. You’re _so fucking beautiful_ and I can’t fucking listen to you be so disrespectful to yourself.” He said everything between kisses against Tweek’s neck, each one moving up to kiss along Tweek’s jaw, then his chin, then cheeks, nose, forehead, and finally his nose. Green eyes searched Craig’s face for a moment before letting out a high-pitched moan, leaning up and pressing their lips together again. It made Craig groan into his mouth this time, head tilting as his tongue darted out to lick at Tweek’s bottom lip.

“P-Please don’t-don’t take me to the hotel. I-I want- _please_ take me home with you.”

The desperation in Tweek’s voice as he ran his hands over Craig’s chest and stomach made his dick throb in his pants, the taller man grunting as he tried not to press his hips forward more. Inhaling the last little bit of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground, Craig exhaled slowly as he crushed the butt of it with his shoe. Now with two hands free, Craig grabbed under Tweek’s thighs before hoisting him up against the brick wall behind him, grin on his face as he pressed a barely there kiss to his lips.

“Oh, love,” He sighed out, leaning their foreheads together. “I knew the moment I saw you in my kitchen that I’d do everything it took for a chance to bury my cock in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL....it FINALLY happened!  
> almost three years in the making and CHEF CRAIG IS FINALLY HERE!!!!  
> You might be thinking: how many stories can she write at once?  
> The answer is probably three, but since my well is very dry on Desert Flower right now, I'll more than likely alternate posting for Honey, Honey and this one here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The beginning of each chapter will start with Tweek, Craig, and the interviewer before going back to tell the story that the couple are telling that chapter. This story won't be very long unfortunately sadly :( I'd say anywhere from 5-10 chapters.  
> However, any and all feedback is appreciated, and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter!  
> -Summer


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Izzy had a big grin on her face as she stared at the couple across from her.

“You’re kidding me. You two were a one-night stand?!” She gasped.

“Well…I knew from the start that it was more than that,” Craig laughed as he slung his arm around Tweek’s shoulder. “But-since it was unknown if or when we’d see each other again-I suppose you could call it a one-night stand sort of deal.”

“I never considered myself to be someone that could even _participate_ in something like that,” Tweek interjected. “But I think because my emotions were so high and in turmoil from my recent break-up, I threw my usual morals out the window in order…well, to feel better.”

Izzy smiled as she let out a quiet laugh, looking down at her next notecard.

“So-since it _was_ a one-night stand kind of situation-what was it like? Craig mentioned he knew from the start that there would be more instances, but did you get that same feeling, Tweek?”

The blonde hummed as he thought for a moment, leaning more into Craig’s side as he smiled.

“Not at first. I think I was so clouded by…well, _my hormones_ that all I could think about was the sex. But…there was a certain point that-in my head-made me realize that I would definitely be seeing him again during my week in London.”

* * *

Craig’s hands were so warm against his skin that Tweek swore he was going to burst into flames.

Or maybe he was just simply running hot after feeling Craig’s dick against his thigh?

He wasn’t sure, but Tweek _did_ know they were probably irritating the shit out of their taxi driver.

“Should we wait until-until we get back to your place?” Tweek whispered as quietly as he could, practically panting against Craig’s mouth. His eyes darted to the taxi driver who seemed to be glancing back in his mirror at each red light, snorting quietly as he pressed a softer kiss to Tweek’s lips this time.

“I can’t wait that long,” He muttered. “But we can be… _a little slower_ if that makes you feel better.”

Tweek giggled at each gentle kiss, the little _smack_ of their lips parting the only sound between them at this point.

“Okay.” He eventually whispered back; grin permanently painted on his face it seemed. After a few more minutes of kissing, the couple let out a shout of surprise as they nearly fell off the seat when the taxi driver hit the breaks _a little too hard_.

“Oi! You tryna fucking kills us, mate?!” Craig hissed out, smacking his hand on the little plastic divider between the driver and them.

“If it means I ain’t gotta hear you poofters kiss anymore, then yes!” The driver yelled back. Craig grabbed his bag and tucked an arm under Tweek’s waist, the blonde blinking at how easily Craig seemed to lift him as he pushed the door open.

“We’ll fucking walk the last bit then, stupid cunt!”

“Good riddance, you cow!”

Craig slammed the door shut behind him, kicking the bumper as the taxi drove off.

“Pillock!”

Tweek stared up at him in awe, every word sending a tingle of arousal down to the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what some of the words meant, but boy did it turn him on.

“Hey,” He choked out after snapping out of his trance. “It’s okay! You said it isn’t a far walk right?”

“Yeah,” Craig huffed out, grimacing as he turned slightly to adjust himself in his pants. “But my fucking dick is still hard.” He snickered, laughing harder as Tweek smacked his arm.

“ _Craig!”_

“You fucking felt it!”

“I-I know-I just-we- _nng-_ hurry up!” He laughed, tugging on Craig’s hand to get him to walk. Craig just smiled as he led Tweek a few blocks down to a beat-up apartment building, punching his code into the front door before a buzzer went off. They climbed up three flights of steps before turning down the hall.

“It ain’t much, but it’s home.” Craig muttered while unlocking the door, using his shoulder to push the door open. Tweek took a look around while Craig put his bag down and locked up, small smile on his face as he took everything in. Nothing fancy: just a small studio apartment that Craig has managed to make feel very _comfortable_. His bed sat in the corner by the window, couch against the short wall that stopped a little above Tweek’s hip that acted as a divider between the living area and kitchen. There was a rack that was _filled_ with ingredients, and if the rack was that full, Tweek could only assume the fridge was filled with fresh ingredients as well. Photos of Craig and his family were on the wall along with pictures of him and who he could only assume were chefs he trained with. Signed books from chefs were on the bookshelf along with a few plants and records.

In simple terms: it was wonderful.

“Your place is so…cozy.” Tweek said rather quietly, a sense of safety wrapping up around him. Craig just took a moment to watch how Tweek looked at everything, noticing _everything_ about him.

“Like I said, it’s a simple flat but it gets the job done,” He said with a shrug, taking his chef’s jacket off and hanging it by the door. The air of silence made Tweek’s stomach start to do flips as the floor creaked behind him. Then a pair of hands rested on his arms, rubbing up and down lightly as the man behind him ducked down to place a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Now…tell me, love,” Another kiss. “Have you ever done something like this before?”

“Something…s-something like-like what?” Tweek stammered out, tongue suddenly a thousand pounds in his mouth with each kiss pressed to his face.

“A hook-up…one-night stand…casual sex with a man you’ve talked to for about three hours now.”

Tweek opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to respond, but the only thing he could think to do was shake his head and push his ass back against Craig’s dick. Hearing him inhale suddenly and suppress a grunt made Tweek see spots behind his closed eyes.

“N-No…never.”

“Well then,” Craig smiled against his cheek as his fingers worked on untying Tweek’s slacks. “I’ll be sure to treat you _like royalty_. How does that sound?”

“S-So…so _wonderful_.” His voice was squeakier now as Craig’s hand slid down into his pants, Tweek practically panting as his fingers teased against the inside of his right thigh.

“You make some pretty noises,” Craig muttered, eyes gazing down to watch his hand tease the skin he knew was oh so sensitive. “The flat next to me is vacant, love, so you can be as loud as you please.” 

“B-But-But you have other neighbors!”

“Don’t fucking like them anyways, so-like I said-” Craig smiled a little wider as he gave the thigh right under his palm a rough squeeze, Tweek’s moans going straight to his cock. “-Be fucking noisy, Tweek.”

_Jesus Christ I’m going to get my shit rocked, aren’t I?_

The usual pang of anxiety that would wash over him in a situation like this was nowhere to be found-which honest to God surprised Tweek-but he wasn’t complaining. Nope. Not _one bit_.

“I-I-can we-Craig I-I wanna lie down. Please?”

Every touch to his thigh-soon _thighs_ -only made Tweek’s legs shake more the longer they stood in the middle of the living room.

“Well…you _did_ say please,” But Craig just gripped at the inside of Tweek’s thighs harder. “But part of me wants to see how long it takes before your knees give out.”

“N-No-No please I-I just-I need- _we need_ -we _have_ to lie down soon o-or I’m gonna-”

“Gonna _what_? You better not say you’re gonna cum yet. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already thinking about that?”

“N-No! I-I-well- _yes_ -but-!”

The touch was gone suddenly, Tweek gasping as Craig’s chest against his back left too.

“Fine then,” Craig grumbled out, leaning against the little dividing wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “If you want to lie down so badly, then fucking do it.”

Tweek’s eyes were wide as he let out shaky breath after shaky breath, nodding his head a few times before he settled himself on Craig’s bed. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, his legs felt like jello and tingled at the loss of the touch on his thighs.

He was so fucking hard and he needed to be naked _now_.

“P-Please undress me?” Tweek whispered, legs slowly kicking on the bed to try and ease his arousal. His eyebrows were turned up-as if he was about to cry-and Craig just _tsked_ as he slowly walked over.

“Never had a one-night stand, huh? Could’ve fooled me with the way you’re acting like a whore.”

“I-I can’t help it, Craig, y-you just-you’re so- _everything feels so good_.”

Resting a hand on the headboard, Craig just stared down at Tweek without saying a word. His eyes were pleading to be touched, practically begging for him to say something- _anything_.

But he didn’t.

Craig opted to tuck a finger under the bottom of Tweek’s sweater and tug up on it _very slowly_. His eyes only left his face to rest on his stomach once it was exposed. The soft noises coming from the blonde only fueled his arousal, and Craig knew from the way Tweek gasped that he saw his dick twitch in his pants.

“Arms up, love.” He finally mumbled, Tweek lifting his arms up as Craig pulled his sweater up and over his head. Tweek felt his face heat up as one of Craig’s eyebrows quirked up, the blonde hugging himself to cover his chest.

“N-No! Wait y-you’re staring!”

“Because you’re _beautiful_.” Craig hissed out between his teeth. Tan hands wrapped around Tweek’s wrists to hold his arms up above his head, a shout of surprise escaping his lips. Again-despite the compromising position he was in-no sense of anxiety washed over Tweek’s body.

“S-Stop _saying_ that.” Tweek whined.

“Why? Don’t like my compliments? Don’t believe me?” Craig’s lips sucked harshly at the side of his neck, knee nudging its way between Tweek’s legs. “Listen to me. I said it once and don’t _fucking make me say it again_ ,” Tweek could feel his teeth against his neck, the feeling making his back arch up. “You’re beautiful and you make my cock _so fucking hard_. I almost _fucked up a dish_ because after I saw you sitting out there gawking at me, I couldn’t get you out of my _fucking head_. Almost had to excuse myself to the restroom so I could jerk myself off. Now, be a good boy, and lift your fucking hips.”

Tweek let out a sob as his body felt like it was going to explode, lazy smile on his face as a sense of excitement flooded his body suddenly. His ex _would have never_ talked like this. He didn’t have the guts, the moxy, the drive to ever attempt to do something other than missionary or doggy style. Hell, Tweek had to beg to _ride him_. _And Tweek thought all guys would DIE to have their partner do that for them!_ So-as he lifted his hips and felt his pants slide down his legs-a shout left his lips as he came in his underwear.

_FUCK!_

Now embarrassment washed over him, sobs wracking his body as Craig stared at him now.

“F-Fuck-Fuck I-I’m so _sorry_ I-I just-no one has e-ever treated me l-like this and-and- _dammit-_ it’s just-!”

“You came…just from that, huh?”

He didn’t sound mad…at least, Tweek didn’t _think so_.

“Y-Yes. I-I’m sorry! I-I couldn’t-couldn’t h-hold back anymore,” Tweek breathed out. “I-I swear I’ll listen n-next-next time I-I won’t cum until you t-tell me to.”

Craig hummed in his throat as he ducked his head back down, sucking lightly at one of Tweek’s nipples while pinching at the other. With a loud gasp, Tweek tossed his head back and let out a shout. His body was still so sensitive as he came down from his orgasm, the spots behind his eyes changing to stars as he let out a sob.

“Your ex didn’t treat you properly in bed, did he?”

“W-What do you mean?”

Tweek knew what he meant, but he didn’t think it was _that_ obvious. Then again…he _did_ just cum from touches and words alone… _maybe it’s obvious._

“He never gave your body this kind of attention, this kind of love and touch. Never kissed you in places other than your face and neck. Never teased you, never _cared_ to have sex be special. It was probably a chore for him, and you knew it towards the end of your time together. He was too much of a lazy fuck to do anything other than missionary, or-if he _really_ wanted to kick it up a notch-he’d take you from behind. Maybe he’d spank you every now and then, but he didn’t speak much. You tried to fill the silence with moans and hope it would make him feel more like a man rather than a sorry excuse for one,” Craig lifted his head up away from Tweek’s chest and stomach as he reached the waistband of Tweek’s underwear, eyebrow raised as he let out a puff of air through his nose as he saw Tweek’s face. “Am I right in assuming that?”

Tweek stared at Craig with wide eyes, mouth hanging open slightly as a soft squeak escaped his throat.

“I… _didn’t think it was THAT obvious…_ ”

Craig moved until his face was over Tweek’s, eyes softer this time as he pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“I figured since you finished so easily, but I’m not judging you Tweek. I’m just…figuring out what gets you off and thinking about what to try with you, is all.”

“T-Try with me? You-You actually want to try things with me?”

Craig blinked as he heard that, giving a small smile as he let out a quiet laugh.

“Of course! I mean-if that’s _alright_ with you, love.”

Tweek felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. It’s been almost four hours now since him and Craig first really talked and Tweek would walk to the ends of the Earth to see this man cum (and happy, too, but his hormones were running wild).

“A-Absolutely.” He whispered, eyes fluttering shut when he pressed his lips against Craig’s. The movements were a little slower this time-still a sense of urgency there, but not as frantic as they were in the taxi. And with Craig fully settled on top of him now, Tweek let all the sounds trying to leave his mouth flow free. This just seemed to fuel Craig’s own arousal, the blonde gasping as the pair of hips on his started to gently rock down onto him.

“You’re a good listener, aint’cha?”

“I-I just-I want to make you f-feel good, too.”

Craig hummed as he reached into the nightstand nearby, grabbing the well-used bottle of lube and a condom.

“Oh Tweek,” Craig chuckled, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he moved back enough to tug his underwear away. “I know damn well you’ll be _just fine_ at making me feel good.”

Tweek just nodded as he realized he was fully naked now, wincing only slightly when the cool air hit the little bit of cum that actually got on his skin. Thankfully most of it just got on his underwear, but Craig didn’t seem to mind the slight stickiness between them. If anything, it turned him on more.

“Why am I-I the only one naked?” Tweek teased, breathless laugh passing his lips as Craig smiled against his neck.

“Consider this punishment for making you think about you all night, for almost making me ruin a wonderful beef wellington that took me _so long_ to make.” Craig chuckled, reveling in how Tweek gasped as the _click_ of the lube bottle filled the room.

“I’m assuming I’m not your first nighttime visitor considering how low you are on lube.” Tweek whispered as Craig coated up his fingers. It made him sad a little bit to think about how many other guys Craig as potentially slept with, but Tweek can’t judge him really. Like he said: Craig works close to twelve-hour days six or seven times a week. This is all he _can_ do right now it seems.

“No,” Craig sucked at Tweek’s neck, trying to get him to make those pretty noises again. “But…I usually fuck and tell them to leave…I’m not doing that to you, no way. So think about that for a minute, love, because I meant it when I said you’re _fucking special to me_.”

Tweek moaned loudly at the words meeting his ears. They sent those sensational tingles down his spine once more, even more flooding down as Craig’s finger prodded at his hole.

“I-I-why _me_?” Tweek choked out, eyes wide and full of tears. He wasn’t sad, just overstimulated.

“You really gotta ask _why you_ while you’re sprawled out so nicely for me on my bed? With your legs and ass spread for me so I can get to fucking you faster?”

Tweek shouted as one finger pressed in, eyes fighting to stay open as his body shook against Craig’s.

“N-No one-no one has-I-I’ve never-”

“Take a fucking breath, love, and talk when you can fucking think.” Craig hissed out, other hand grabbing Tweek by his jaw. There was no actual anger in Craig’s eyes-oh no-but the degradation and dirty talk just made a breathless laugh leave his mouth. So-taking a few deep breaths to calm his brain and to get used to the new stretch-Tweek opened his eyes and looked at Craig once he found his voice.

“N-No one has _ever_ paid so much attention to me t-to the point I go fucking brain dead.”

Craig blinked at the sentence but found himself smiling as he leaned his forehead against Tweek’s. His finger kept working him open carefully, second one pressing in gently.

“How anyone couldn’t give you anything _but_ their attention is _mind blowing_ to me,” Craig grumbled by his ear, chest vibrating against Tweek’s. “I can’t get my _fucking hands_ off of you. You- _fuck me_ -you’re so fucking _gorgeous_.”

The longer Craig talked, the more noises he started making. Maybe it was because he _really_ did love having his fingers filling Tweek up. Maybe it was because the more Craig fingered him, Tweek couldn’t stop moving and rubbing up on the dick pressing against his thigh. There were a lot of possible reasons as to why Craig was suddenly noisier, but Tweek wasn’t going to complain. Oh no-if anything-Tweek was soaking up every moan and groan that was right next to his ear.

“Y-You make nice noises- _aaa_ -too.” Tweek breathed out, eyes fluttering shut and resting against Craig’s shoulder. He gasped as the warm skin against his cheek disappeared, but his eyes widened when Craig reached behind his head and tugged his tank top up and off his body. _Oh…Jesus Christ_. Despite being a chef, Craig’s body was fit and firm and oh so beautiful. Broad shoulders, nice arms, even more beautiful chest and stomach. Typically, Tweek wouldn’t minimize a man to just his body, but considering he’s never been with someone-let alone _see_ someone in the flesh like this-Tweek was floating on cloud nine.

“You’ve gone quiet,” Craig teased, curling his fingers inside Tweek. The blonde whined loudly as the fingers scraped along his prostate, eyes widening as he tried to speak. But-for the hundredth time that night-Tweek was speechless. “Well? Fucking _answer me_.” Craig grunted out.

“S-Sorry! I-I just-you-you’re so _beautiful_!”

Craig hummed as he unbuttoned his pants, standing up off the bed for a moment to pull them off along with his underwear.

“You keep saying the same few things over and _over_ again,” A sigh passed his lips as he straightened his back out, watching Tweek’s mouth fall open slowly as he _finally_ saw Craig’s cock. “But that’s okay. So long as you make those wonderful sounds when I fuck you.”

Tweek couldn’t stop staring, mouth salivating as he wanted nothing more than to just have that dick _buried_ inside of him now. It made sense why Craig was so focused on fingering him: because his dick was fucking _huge_.

“O-Oh fuck…you-you’re so _big_.” Tweek whispered, practically panting as Craig pressed his fingers a little harder against his prostate. Settling back between Tweek’s legs, Craig just chuckled as he grabbed the condom.

“I’ve heard that so many times, and yet…hearing you say it just makes me fucking _throb_.” Tweek’s eyes widened as his cock did indeed _throb_ , whimper leaving his lips as he watched Craig roll the condom down his length.

“Y-You keep flattering me…”

“Because I told you,” Craig pressed a light kiss to his lips, Tweek humming at the touch. “I’m going to make you feel _good_ , and if that means praising you and _fucking you_ until the sun comes up, then I go into work tomorrow exhausted. But I’ll go into work knowing that you’re walking around somewhere in London with the remnants of my orgasm deep inside you.” 

Tweek shouted as the fingers inside him suddenly disappeared, leaving him shaking and panting while waiting for the cock so close to him.

“Y-You want to cum in me?” Tweek breathed out, smile dusting his features as his eyes fought to stay open.

“Of course,” Craig hummed as he spread some lube over his dick, own eyes closing as settled himself on top of Tweek. And as the tip of his cock pressed against Tweek’s entrance, he couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath to steady his racing heart. “Because I know without even having to ask that your cunt of an ex _never_ left you filled and satisfied.”

Tweek cried out when he felt Craig push himself in, both men groaning in a symphony of pleasure as inch by inch Craig kept pushing in.

“F-Fuck-fuck o-oh my god.” Tweek sobbed, face buried in Craig’s shoulder and fingers digging into his back. Craig looked at Tweek’s face when he heard him talk, eyes softening before pressing gentle kisses against his cheek.

“Hey-Hey now,” Craig smiled as he wiped a few tears away. “I-I got you, Tweek, don’t worry. Hold onto me, yeah? I’m not going nowhere.”

Tweek’s eyes were big still as he looked up at Craig, breath shaky when he realized just how _close_ Craig made sure they were pressed together.

Peter would never do this with Tweek.

“W-Why?”

“Why what? What-what do you mean?”

Tweek sniffled quietly, playing with Craig’s hair at the base of his neck as he gave a weak smile.

“P-Peter never wanted to be this close to me during sex…so-so why do you want to be?”

Craig blinked, gasping quietly as his hips pressed flush against Tweek’s ass. He thought only for a second since that’s all he needed.

“Because even though I’m balls deep inside you, it still isn’t close enough for me. I-I don’t know what it is about you, but I just…feel this sense of comfort and-and _fun_ with you that I’ve never felt with anyone else. My hand is still tingling from holding it earlier, and I don’t know what that means, but I do know that I _like_ you and that’s _fucking wonderful and scary at the same time_!”

Tweek watched Craig’s face wash over in embarrassment, cheeks tinting a light pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. Before he could pull his hand away however, Tweek grabbed it and gave it a squeeze.

This was more than just a hook-up, and he wasn’t sure why it took him so long to figure it out, but Tweek-after four hours-has felt more with Craig than he did in three and a half years with Peter.

“…You’re so wonderful,” Tweek whispered, pulling his face down to press his lips against his. Their lips moved together slowly, Craig’s hips starting to move in time. It made Tweek gasp and Craig grunt, but it was just oh so perfect. “W-Wonderful. Talented. C-Charming. _Perfect_.” Tweek breathed out each word between kisses. Moans freely tumbled from his lips as he couldn’t help but spread his legs more as Craig’s hips moved faster. His kisses got rougher, Craig shouting suddenly as he reached above them and gripped _hard_ at the headboard. Sure, his knuckles were turning white, but Craig didn’t care.

“ _Fuck me_ you’re so f-fucking fantastic.” Craig grunted out between his teeth. Tweek just nodded as he kept whining, sounds getting higher and higher in pitch the harder Craig pounded into him.

“C-Come down here.” Tweek finally choked out, shouting in surprise as Craig’s hand wrapped around his throat. It made a small smile tug at his lips.

“Listen,” Craig breathed out, swallowing hard before continuing on. “I-I want to shape your insides to my-my fucking _cock_. I won’t fuck anyone else for the rest of my life- _I swear it_ -if it meant I got to fuck your ass every night. To-To fill you _up_ and hear you _moan_ the way you do so nicely. _Fuuuuuck_ you feel so _good_.”

Tweek let out a cry and gasp at the words, lazy smile on his face as he wrapped his hand around the wrist so close to him. He just nodded in agreement with Craig’s words, wishing for nothing more to have his back blown out each and every night. And if it was Craig who did it? Well…thank _fuck_ for that.

“P-Please,” Tweek gasped, eyes watering as he tried to breathe the best he could with the hand still on his throat. “Kiss me.”

Craig moved his hand from Tweek’s throat to cup his cheek, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. His hips kept a steady pace-lips too-and Craig literally thought he was starting to see fireworks the more he kissed Tweek. After a few minutes of kissing, Craig pulled away slowly after a particularly hard thrust, grinning slowly at the noise Tweek made. Moving his hips side to side, Craig chuckled low in his throat as he could feel Tweek’s legs shake on either side of him.

“Oh, look at _you_ ,” Craig leaned back on his knees, pulling his hips back enough to watch his dick pull out slowly of Tweek. “Did you cum again, sweetheart?”

Whimpering quietly, Tweek let out a shaky breath as he nodded. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he had a smile on his face.

“Y-Yes. I-I’m sorry. I know I-I said I would-would listen next time.”

Craig _tsked_ his tongue quietly as he pressed a finger lightly against Tweek’s hole, the blonde’s eyes widening as he felt it slowly push in.

“You were doing such a good job at listening earlier…but now you’re testing my patience…” Craig muttered, enjoying the extra stretch his finger added alongside his cock.

“Cr- _aaa_ -ig!” Tweek sobbed, chest heaving as his legs continued to shake. His skin was bright red, face wet from sweat and tears, legs shaking despite his recent orgasm. Tweek’s body was going absolutely _insane_ with all the attention, and even though it’s been happening for some time now, he still wasn’t used to it.

“Do you like that? My finger and my cock in you?” Tweek just nodded his head, gripping at the pillow next to his head as he turned his face into it. “ _Look at me_.”

Turning his head just slightly, Tweek’s green eyes looked up at Craig with so much adoration and admiration that it made Craig’s heart (and cock) throb.

“Y-Yes Craig. It-it’s so _good_.” He wanted to keep talking-he really did-but Tweek just let out a whine intermingled with a sob as Craig gently pushed forward his hips and hand. The extra little stretch from Craig’s finger made sparks shoot up his spine, each one bringing arousal back to his dick and out his mouth.

“You’re making a mess of yourself,” Craig chuckled, finger running over the cum currently drying on Tweek’s stomach. “And _boy_ is it beautiful.”

The pace was slow- _agonizing_ even-and Tweek openly cried now as he tried to fuck himself down on Craig’s cock and finger.

“P-Please… _please_ g-give me more.”

“You got a cock and a finger in your ass and you want _more_?” Craig hummed as Tweek nodded below him, second finger prodding at Tweek’s entrance now. “Only because you asked so _nicely_.”

Tweek grinned as he sobbed loudly now, trying to fulfil Craig’s desire to annoy his neighbors. At this point, he’d do _anything_ to make Craig happy.

“T-Thank you… _thank you_.” Tweek’s eyes fluttered shut as he smiled, breathless laugh escaping his lips due to all the sensations running through his body.

“You’re so very welcome, love,” Craig muttered, but then a grin slowly crossed over his lips. “Why don’t we switch things up a bit, hm?”

Tweek opened one eye.

“H-How?”

“Why don’t I lie down and you ride my cock?” Craig suggested. The other eye opened up below him, making him laugh softly as Tweek seemed a little _too_ eager to be on top.

“F-For…are you being real?”

“Yes Tweek,” Craig chuckled, slowly pulling his fingers and cock out. “Why would I not be?”

“B-Because-!”

“ _Don’t you fucking bring him up_.” Craig’s eyes flashed with anger for a moment at the words. It made Tweek gasp quietly as he shifted to his knees, blinking as they quietly shifted positions. He kept quiet as he watched Craig settle down on the bed, moving a knee on either side of him to line his hips up properly.

“I-I just…fair warning I’ve never _done this_ , so…s-sorry if-if it’s bad.” Tweek whispered. Craig chuckled quietly as he pushed his hips up, watching as Tweek nearly tumbled forward when his cock slid back inside of him with ease.

“Oh, don’t you worry. Sex with you has been nothing less than _fantastic_.”

Tweek let out a soft laugh as he sunk himself back down on Craig’s cock, wiggling his hips once he was fully back inside of him.

“Y-You think so?”

“ _Christ_ look at _you_ ,” Craig grumbled between his teeth, hands wrapping around to grab at Tweek’s ass. “I may be a chef but _fuck me_ if you aren’t the most delicious fucking thing.”

Tweek actually laughed at the comment, smile on his face as Craig gently pushed his hips up and down to set up a slow pace. Placing his hands on Craig’s stomach, Tweek used the leverage to gently fuck himself. They didn’t say much after that, both too focused on the sounds leaving one another’s lips and touching one another’s bodies.

“ _Shit_ t-this- _wow_.” Tweek eventually whispered, but then Craig was grabbing his right hand and bringing it to his lips. Giving it a gentle kiss, Craig looked up at Tweek before speaking.

“Slap me.”

“ _What?!”_

“C’mon, I’ve been so demeaning and demanding, and I feel _bad_!”

“B-But I like that! I-I love that you talked like that to me!”

Craig let out a huff of breath.

“ _That’s a relief_ ,” He mumbled. “But…well, could you still slap me?”

“W-Why do you-?!”

“I just think it’s hot! _You’re hot_ and I just- _fuck!”_

Tweek tugged his hand back to his chest after he slapped Craig, the sound still ringing around them. Craig shook his head out as his left ear rang, but he had the biggest fucking grin sprawled across his face.

“I-I’m sorry- _shit_ -that was too hard, wasn’t it?!”

“Too hard?! _Fuck me_ Tweek, that was so _fucking sexy!”_

Tweek blinked at the comment, laughter tumbling from his lips now as he fell forward against Craig’s chest. A comforting silence fell over top of them, Tweek’s eyes closing when he felt Craig’s fingers dancing up his spine. They just took a minute to hold onto one another. It was getting late, sure, but neither seemed to mind. In fact, it’s the most awake Tweek has felt all day. But-after about three minutes-Tweek lifted his head and hummed quietly.

“Can…can I suggest something?”

“Of course, sweetheart. What do you want to try?”

“Well…why don’t you fuck me from behind…but take the condom off and cum in my ass? Like you said you wanted to earlier?”

Craig blinked once he processed the sentence, Tweek gasping against his chest. He could only assume his cock started throbbing once more.

“… _Get on your knees_.”

It was the fastest Tweek has moved in a while, scrambling to get comfortable with his face in the mattress and ass in the air while Craig tossed the condom in the nearby trash can and grabbed the lube. Making sure his cock was covered in lube, Craig couldn’t help but groan and toss his head back as he pushed back into Tweek once more. He didn’t say much this time as he started to move his hips, eyes closed and hands holding onto Tweek’s hips. The blonde’s sounds just kept his arousal flowing and his heart racing.

“C-Craig-Craig can I-I cum again?”

“Are you _fucking_ serious? A third time?” Craig groaned. His hand reached under to wrap around Tweek’s dick, his partner gasping hard and whining as he started to jerk his hand up and down. “Now I know you _really_ weren’t treated right in bed.”

Tweek started to sob again as he nodded, shouting as Craig’s hand came down hard on his ass. It came down a few more times, rubbing lightly against the pink handprint forming on his pale skin.

“P-Please Craig! Craig _please_ m-make me cum! _Cum in me! Please I need it!”_ Tweek nearly screamed, legs shaking once more as he felt that familiar heat pool in his stomach. Craig could feel his own orgasm approaching at this point. He knew as soon as Tweek hopped on his dick he wasn’t going to last long. But when he requested that Craig spilled his cum in him?

He nearly came right then and there.

“W-Wait one more minute and I can cum with you,” Craig groaned out, hips snapping forward particularly hard. “ _Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck!”_

Tweek did his best-he swear he did-but he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“ _CRAIG!”_

Eyes flying open, Craig stared down at Tweek’s face as he felt him cum, trying his best to memorize _every little bit_ of Tweek cumming.

It was mesmerizing.

And-as Craig let out one final shout-his own orgasm hit him _hard_ as he grappled to grab onto Tweek’s hips.

“ _Fuck Tweek!”_

The blonde’s eyes struggled to stay open as he felt Craig cum _deep_ inside of him, legs giving out as he let out a cry. But Craig held him up, only letting him rest on the bed once he _finally_ finished cumming. As he pulled out slowly, Craig panted quietly into the quiet air around them before shifting to lie on his stomach between Tweek’s legs.

“W-What are you-?”

“What kind of chef would I be if I didn’t taste what I’ve made, hm?” Craig mumbled, tongue darting out to lick lightly at Tweek’s hole. It made the blonde’s brain practically _explode_ , eyes rolling up as he let out a moan. Since he was still stretched open, Craig’s tongue was able to enter Tweek with ease. The sensation was so new and so _incredible_ to Tweek, throat raw from yelling at this point as he felt Craig practically lick at his insides.

“F-Fuck! Cra- _aaa!_ -ig I-I can’t take anything else! _Please!_ ” He sobbed, hand reaching back to tug on the black hair between his legs. But Craig just pressed his tongue in harder-hell, even _further_ -as he got a little taste of his orgasm on the tip. It made him inhale sharply as he groaned, sucking even to try and get it closer. It just made Tweek yell even louder…which wasn’t a bad thing in Craig’s mind. Finally, after a couple minutes, Craig pulled back with a loud _smack_ , Tweek shouting as his body could get a chance to finally relax from all the stimuli it has been receiving. Craig licked his lips as he let out a huff of air, climbing up and off the bed to grab a towel and some water. Tweek barely registered him getting up, head dizzy and chest still heaving to try and catch his breath.

“Here love, lift your hips.” Craig whispered suddenly. Tweek just nodded, doing as he was told. He felt a towel tuck under him, lazy smile on his face as Craig held a water bottle out to him.

“T-Thank you.”

Craig laid back down next to him, humming as he glanced at the clock before doing so.

“It’s almost four in the morning.” He muttered, eyes growing heavy now. He had to be at work by eleven…but…maybe if he was _a little late_ tomorrow, he could make Tweek a nice breakfast before heading off to work.

“What time do you have work tomorrow?” Tweek asked, sipping from his water. Craig sighed as he felt Tweek snuggle into his side.

“Eleven…but I might tell them I’m coming in at one.”

“C-Can you do that?”

“Please, they wouldn’t dare try and fire me over a few hours. Besides, we don’t open until three, so that still gives me time to do what I need to do.”

Tweek nibbled on his lip as he curled up against Craig.

“Well…o-only if you’re sure. I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“You won’t do anything,” Craig pressed a kiss to Tweek’s hair. “I want to make you breakfast anyways.”

Tweek hummed as he slung his arm around Craig’s chest, eyes fluttering shut as Craig pulled the blankets up around them.

“Breakfast huh? I get to watch you cook for real this time? And get a private meal with you?” He teased. Craig’s laughter against his cheek only made Tweek feel butterflies in his stomach, heart full when Craig kissed his forehead.

“I’ll give you anything you want, Tweek. Promise.”

And as they both drifted off into their blissful sleep, Tweek couldn’t help but wonder why he was so upset when he came London.

He had no reason to be upset when he’s got Craig holding onto him so tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a foursome one-shot and this is still probably one of my favorite and hottest sex scenes I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes I'm a little sleepy at work as I try and finish up the last thirty minutes of my shift lol. Listening to Gordon Ramsay videos in order to write Craig's dialogue has been so fun. I watch them literally all day anyways so it just gives me more of an excuse! It helps with some of the British slang and helps me imagine what he says.   
> OH! If you want to know what I think Chef Craig sounds like, look up Jacob Anderson. He played Grey Worm on Game of Thrones and his voice matches what I have in mind for Chef Craig haha.   
> But like I said: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, any and all feedback is appreciated, and until next time! :)


	3. First Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

“So-just so I fully understand the situation,” Izzy shifted in her chair a bit as she smiled, hands moving as she thought before continuing on. “You realized it was more than a one-night stand when Craig basically started mentioning things that your ex would _never_?”

Tweek giggled quietly, nodding his head a few times.

“Oh absolutely! It made me realize that…that I should be talked to like that all the time. It made me think about how it was unacceptable the way that Peter used to talk to me. Made me think back to-to my depressive episodes I’d fall into and how-when I’d ask him to sit with me-it seemed like a chore,” Tweek paused for a moment, grabbing hold of Craig’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “So, when Craig did everything in his power to comfort me and-and hold me as close as possible to him…I-I realized I felt more with Craig in four hours than I did with Peter in almost four years!”

Craig looked at Tweek with adoring eyes, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his hair. The sight made Izzy’s own heart swell. The love between this couple was so…genuine and-in an odd way-comforting to observe. But…even Izzy knows their relationship can’t always be coming up roses.

“Now I know you two spent more time with one another during Tweek’s first week in London,” Izzy gave a sad smile. “But what was it like near the end of the week? What were you both thinking when the time came for Tweek to leave?”

Craig hummed quietly in his throat as he gave Tweek’s hand a squeeze. He always hated answering this question; simply because he hated thinking back to that night.

“It…wasn’t pretty for either of us. We had this _wonderful_ and-and _passionate_ week…and it came tumbling down due to an eleven thirty at night flight home…”

* * *

His nose started to sniff immediately as soon as he woke up, Tweek rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he smelled the air. It was something he’s never smelled before. Well…it smelled like pancakes…or maybe waffles? He’s smelt those before, so why was it something so foreign to him? Music filled the room-not too loud, however-but loud enough for Tweek to hear the melody. Once his vision cleared up after rubbing stars into them, he caught sight of Craig in the kitchen singing under his breath while making waffles. He wore boxers and an apron, Tweek giggling quietly as he watched. The sound made Craig’s head lift up, face lighting up when he saw Tweek was awake.

“Oi! You’re up!” The pure joy in Craig’s voice made Tweek’s stomach do nervous flips as he sat up. In a few big steps, Craig was flopping onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Tweek. The grin on his face made Tweek laugh out loud, face red and hot as he couldn’t seem to control the butterflies running rampant in his body.

“Y-Yeah! What time did you get up?”

“About twenty minutes ago, so not too long before you,” Craig pressed a few lazy kisses to Tweek’s shoulder, one landing on his neck. “Hope I didn’t wake you, love.”

Tweek’s eyes fluttered back shut once he started to feel the kisses, soft sigh of content slipping past his lips.

“No at all,” A pause. “Besides…waking up and seeing you isn’t-isn’t the worst thing to see.”

Craig chuckled before wrapping his arms a little tighter around Tweek, eyes closing momentarily as he just reveled in the feeling of having someone to wake up to.

“…I understand the feeling,” But then he sniffed the air a few times, yelping as he jumped up. “ _Fuck! My waffles!”_

Tweek smiled as Craig rushed back over to the kitchen, tossing the waffle maker open and cursing under his breath. They were burnt to shit.

“You really didn’t have to make me breakfast!”

“Oh, but I _do_ ,” Craig said over his shoulder. “Not often I have a morning guest, so consider this a way for me to convince you to come and see me again.”

“Craig,” Tweek laughed. “You don’t have to _convince me_ …trust me on this one. I’ll come visit you again tonight, for sure!”

Looking up as he poured the waffle batter in the maker, Craig chuckled when he saw Tweek beginning to move about the apartment.

“What about your friends?”

There was a moment of silence before Tweek gasped, grabbing his phone and checking for any calls or messages. There was only one from Wendy, and all it read was ‘ _Hope you’re still alive! Please text or I’m calling the police at noon.’_

So-quickly typing out a reply-Tweek let out a huff as he hit send.

_I’m alive! Alive and healthy! I’ll catch you guys up in a bit but I should be back to the hotel around noon or half after!_

“Well…now they know I’m alive!” Tweek smiled as something on the bookshelf caught his eye, head tilting slightly when he stepped closer. “How old were you in that photo?”

Craig looked up as he whisked some cream in a bowl, lips pursing when he realized exactly what photo it was.

“Nineteen,” A pause. “Had my fucking ass beat the night before.”

Looking over his shoulder, Tweek blinked and listened to the whisk hitting the sides of the glass bowl.

“…What do you mean?”

“Well-to put it lightly-my mentor is a great chef but not a great person,” Craig clenched his jaw before moving on to arranging the plates. “He was both mentally and physically abusive and had some vendetta against Brits. A lot of the other people I worked with were… _fucking weird_ about me being in their kitchen. Guess the Parisians are bitter over _something_ England did hundreds of years ago still, considering they all took the piss out of me any chance they could. I swear there was one day he slammed the meat tenderizer he had in his hand down and it got my fucking pinky finger. Fucking _shattered_ it. He claims it was an accident but made me cook the rest of the night with a broken finger anyways. I can still remember what he said to me. Looked me straight in the eyes and said, ‘Did that fucking hurt? Fucking sue me then. It was an accident, stupid fucker. Get back to work and get that checked out after service’. Sure enough…it was broken.”

Tweek felt his heart drop down into his stomach, breath caught in his throat. He wanted to say something-anything-but…how is one supposed to react to that?

“I-I…I-I don’t know what to say…”

“It’s okay,” Craig gave a small smile as he shrugged, holding a plate out towards Tweek. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Graciously taking the plate, Tweek gave a sad smile back as Craig moved to sit on the bed.

“What would he yell at you about?”

“Well…for starters, if anything was not cooked up to his standards, I was yelled at. If I talked back, I was slapped around and yelled at. If I tried to cut corners, that was a smack on the head. His standards were so _fucking high_ and it’s partially why my own standards are like that: it’s literally how I was taught.”

Tweek nodded slowly as he absorbed the information, nibbling on his lip as he thought.

“Were all your mentors like that? I’m assuming you had to have had more than one.”

Craig got himself situated before humming, using the side of his fork to cut his waffle.

“They weren’t as physically abusive as the first, but the second and third were still emotionally and mentally abusive. Called me every homophobic name in the book once they found out I was gay, jabbed at me to see how long it took until I snapped, and just…degraded me at any time. I started gaining a reputation in the Parisian culinary world about my attitude, about my anger, about my mouth. They couldn’t take that I fought back every now and then. Sure-it earned me a slap on the face-but…it made me a better chef. Toughened me up and humbled me. It broke me once or twice sure, but I wouldn’t change it for the world,” Craig held his pinky finger up to show how it didn’t quite heal straight and the scar from the meat tenderizer landing on his finger. “Besides, I got this fucking pinky as a reminder of where I came from.”

Tweek leaned over and pressed a light kiss to the pinky extended towards him, smiling before cutting into his waffle.

“You’re incredible,” Tweek mumbled. “Also…not-not to change the topic so quickly…but what kind of waffles are these?”

“Oi! I- _fuck_ -I’m an idiot,” Craig laughed. “Alright, sweetheart. Today you will be eating lemon ricotta waffles with fresh lemon zest sprinkled throughout, fresh whipped cream, and a mix of berries that include blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, and chopped strawberries as a side. Drizzled over top the whipped cream and waffles is maple syrup I bought from the market last week.”

“Lemon ricotta?” Tweek asked, making sure to have whipped cream with his waffle on the fork.

“You don’t taste the ricotta really. It just adds a nice texture really and a _little pinch_ of flavor.”

Taking a mouthful after nodding, Tweek blinked as he slowly chewed the food hitting his tongue. It was unlike anything he’s ever tasted before. Sweet yet savory, a little tart from the lemon but the whipped cream was so sweet and mixed well with the lemon flavor. His taste buds bloomed with the flavor dancing around his mouth, and Tweek’s eyes were wide and bright as he stared at Craig. The man across from him looked at him with hopeful eyes, a grin on his face while he waited for Tweek’s review.

“T-This…it-it’s so- _oh my god_ -this is so good!” He finally gasped, Craig’s face lighting up even more as he pressed a quick kiss to Tweek’s lips.

“Ooo I can taste it off your lips, love, and I gotta say,” He took his own mouthful, head falling back as he hummed. “ _Fuck_ , I outdid myself.”

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent curled up with one another, Craig telling Tweek more of his time in culinary school and first jobs post his learning. Tweek soaked up every little bit of what Craig had to say. It was all so interesting- _he_ was interesting-and Tweek couldn’t wait to come back and see him later. But-more so thanks to Craig than Tweek-the chef was nearly late in leaving for work since they ended up fooling around. Sure, he was already late on his own accord, but Craig just couldn’t say no to Tweek as the blonde kissed further and further down his body and closer to his dick.

Before Tweek left, they made sure to exchange numbers (Craig told Tweek to download What’s-App so they could text that way) and Craig said he’d either call or text him later about meeting up. The hotel wasn’t all too far of a walk from Craig’s flat-about twenty minutes (which Tweek didn’t even realize last night)-and it was a nice opportunity for him to take in some of the London scenery. He must’ve been so horny and caught up with Craig last night that he didn’t take in anything around him. After stopping off to grab a cup of tea (they had coffee earlier, but Craig had recommended the tea shop before he left), Tweek finally made his way through the hotel and up to his room. He dropped his things off and changed out of last night’s outfit before knocking on Wendy and Bebe’s hotel room.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Bebe shouted, but she had a smile on her face while tugging Tweek into their room. Wendy walked out of the bathroom, her hair still damp from her shower.

“Well hello to you too.”

“Hi! Now what the fuck were you doing with that chef dude last night?!” Bebe snickered, shutting the door behind Tweek once he moved to sit on the bed.

“Well…we sat and talked for a while at the restaurant. His name is Craig and he is… _ahh_ …very nice.”

“Nice? I could hear the man screaming from the kitchen last night!” Wendy said in disbelief.

“Well that’s just because he was trained by people with high standards, so now-as a result-his standards are really high!” Tweek defended, but Bebe narrowed her eyes towards her friend.

“How do you know all of this?”

“I told you we talked last night.” Tweek chuckled, sipping at his tea.

“You learned all that just from sitting and talking at the restaurant? Because I know you didn’t _sleep_ at the restaurant, Tweek.” Bebe had a hunch as to just how Tweek got all this information, but she wanted to hear it from him before saying anything else. Blinking a few times, Tweek felt his cheeks heat up before looking down into his cup. He nibbled on his lip, thinking back to last night and trying not to smile.

“W-Well…I might’ve… _slept with him_.”

“Like…shared a bed at his place kinda thing?” Wendy said slowly, but she knew what Tweek meant.

“ _Yes…but also…the sex…”_

“The sex?!” Wendy and Bebe gasped at the same time.

“The sex!” Tweek shouted back, but a grin was on his face as he set his tea down. “I had a hook-up! I had a hook-up with a HOT chef with a BIG DICK!”

Wendy’s eyes widened as she sat on the edge of the bed now too, towel drying her hair a little more.

“WHAT?! How big are we talking?!”

Tweek looked at his forearm, holding it up and looking at it up and down. He could see his friend’s looks of slight concern out of the corner of his eye.

“Well…I’d say about the size of my forearm? Maybe a little smaller. But…maybe a foot?”

“A FOOT?!” Bebe yelled now, plopping down in the chair in the corner of the room.

“It-it was fucking _gigantic_ and I took the _whole thing_.”

“The whole THING?!”

“The whole thing!” Tweek laughed, face a light pink as he held his palms against his cheek. “Jesus, I never thought I’d talk about sex like this. Is this what it’s like to gossip and stuff about hook-ups?”

“Typically yes, but the way you talk about this guy makes it sound like you’re already in love!” Wendy laughed, but then she noticed the look on Tweek’s face. He…fucking might be in love with this guy. “Tweek-Tweek I was _joking_ about the love part.”

“I-I know but…w-what if…I do love him?”

“You’ve known him for less than twenty-four hours. You cannot be in love with him!” Wendy said sternly.

“But-But I felt more with Craig in one night than I did with Peter in three years! Doesn’t that mean _something?!”_

“Wends, don’t be so harsh,” Bebe interjected, small smile on her face. “Tweek was so…mopey yesterday and-and for weeks prior, but this is the most energized and excited I’ve seen him in…well, I long time. Sure, it sounds crazy mentioning love already, but this _Craig_ guy must-must really be something if he can have Tweek babbling about _love_ less than twenty-four hours later.”

Wendy hummed in her throat as she stood, giving a small smile back before letting out a huff.

“I suppose you’re right,” A pause. “Now excuse me while I go dry my hair. London’s calling, ladies.”

* * *

Their dinner that night was great, but didn’t even come _close_ to the dinner Craig had given them the night before. Around eight that night, Tweek got a text from Craig. He wasn’t expecting it considering the night before they didn’t even meet up until around eleven.

**Can you come visit while I’m at work? I literally feel like I’m going to kill someone**

The text made Tweek laugh quietly to himself as he sat on the Underground with Bebe and Wendy, messaging back once he saw he had a little bit of reception.

_I can be there in about twenty minutes?_

**Thank fuck for that**

They were on their way back anyways to the hotel to either order some room service or pick some desserts up along the walk home, so Tweek wouldn’t be missing out on much.

“Do you guys care if I go see Craig?” Tweek asked suddenly. Bebe lifted her head up off of Wendy’s shoulder, shaking her head and yawning.

“Not at all. But isn’t he at work?”

“He said he feels like he’s gonna kill someone.”

Wendy snickered quietly at the comment.

“Yeah you should go see him. Can’t have your new boo getting arrested for murder, now can we?”

The comment left Tweek feeling tingly and nervous, blush on his cheeks while he nodded his head. He got off only two stops before Wendy and Bebe’s, waving goodbye to them through the window. Once the tube was out of sight, he let out a huff and made his way to the street. He couldn’t seem to shake Wendy’s remark. It wasn’t that it was _bad_ or anything, but Craig…wasn’t really _anything._ Right? They were just…screwing around. This wasn’t going to lead anywhere in all reality! Tweek was only in London for ten days and the second day was already almost up! What were they going to do? Long distance? Could they even _do_ that? The time difference is six hours! When Craig gets off work, it will be dinner time for Tweek! All these thoughts and more kept Tweek occupied on his walk, finding himself standing in front of _El Diablo_ suddenly. He let out a huff of hair, pushing his glasses up his nose before texting Craig again.

_I’m out front of the restaurant :)_

Almost immediately, Craig responded.

**Come round back**

Blinking at his screen a few times, Tweek pocketed his phone before trying to find his way out back. There was a small alley way by the side of the building, the blonde following the path before looking to his right when an opening appeared. It was a little nook that the kitchen opened up into, the back of the building on the other side of the street opening up there too. Craig was sitting on the steps with a cigarette in his hand, leg bouncing as he held his head in his hands. Silently, Tweek walked over and knelt down in front of him, smiling as his face came into view.

“Thank fuck you’re here.” Craig muttered, eyes tired as he smiled back.

“Please tell me you didn’t kill someone.”

“I didn’t, love,” Craig needed to feel Tweek. His heart was hammering from his anger. He wasn’t sure why he was getting so pissed tonight. _Maybe because you were up until nearly five in the morning with Tweek._ _“_ I couldn’t risk not seeing you again.” His hands moved in tandem, one bringing his cigarette to his lips while the other tucked under Tweek’s chin. The touch made him smile, Tweek’s eyes closing as Craig’s thumb brushed along his jaw.

“Well I’m here now, so you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Craig chuckled as he smashed the butt of his cigarette into the steps, exhaling slowly before leaning his forehead against the one in front of him.

“Do you mind hanging around? I’ll keep this door propped open here for ya so you don’t get too hot. Can’t have this cute sweater getting ruined, sweetheart.” Craig teased, pressing a barely there kiss to the lips by his. It made Tweek sigh in content as the lingering nicotine on Craig’s lips made his spine tingle.

“I don’t mind at all,” Tweek mumbled between them, pressing a few more kisses to Craig’s lips before continuing on. “C’mon handsome, you got some people to cook for.”

Chuckling at the comment, Craig gave a nod and held onto Tweek’s hand while they walked in. The number of eyes that turned and looked at Tweek made him stop, breath catching as they looked him up and down.

“Oi! Fucking idiots pay attention to the food, not him!”

“Who the fuck is this little poofter anyways?” One of the chefs sneered, but Craig’s eyes narrowed, and he spoke before Tweek could get a word out.

“He’s _none of your fucking business_ , Raul, now pay attention to your fucking fish before you burn them like you did your scallops last night!” Craig barked, Tweek’s eyes widening at the tone. He wasn’t sure why, but the tone sent an odd shiver of arousal down his spine.

Tweek is learning a lot about himself with Craig.

The man-who Tweek now knew as Raul-grunted before turning his attention back forward on the dish he was working on. Craig, meanwhile, had just set up a folding chair for Tweek by the door, motioning for him to sit.

“You didn’t have to do that, I can stand.” Tweek teased lightly, the comment making Craig smile.

“Can’t have your feet getting tired now, love,” Craig ducked his head down by his ear, Tweek already giggling before he spoke. “Got to save your stamina up for later after work.”

“ _Craig!”_

It left Tweek feeling giddy and breathless, laughter still tumbling from his lips as he watched Craig get back to work. He watched for a while, because seeing Craig in his element was relaly… _attractive_. There was no doubt in his mind he had feelings for Craig. Just how _far_ these feelings went…well, that’s a mystery still to Tweek. He meant what he said: he’s felt more with Craig than he ever felt with Peter. He let out a huff, glancing down at his phone before deciding to open up his photos. They were still filled with memories he shared with Peter, but his smile dwindled more and more in each photo. How he didn’t recognize his _own_ _face_ showing the warning signs that his relationship was failing…Tweek didn’t have an answer to that.

“ _No! Nonono_ I swear to _fuck_ if you give me that piece of cod looking like that, I’ll throw it up your ass sideways! Start the fuck over!”

Tweek jumped at Craig’s voice, breath catching in his throat when he saw him. He was intense-absolutely he was-but he was also beautiful and wonderful and made Tweek’s stomach flip in the most wonderful of ways.

“Oi you’re starting to test my patience!” Raul hissed back to Craig. But the head chef barely missed a beat.

“Don’t start taking the piss out of me, Raul, because you want to cut corners! You’re one of the higher ups for a reason and don’t make me look like the fucking fool because you’re lazy!”

“ _I’m lazy?!_ You’re really fucking testing me, Tucker, and I’m not sure how much fucking more of it I can take!”

“If you walk out that kitchen door tonight with the intention to quit, then don’t fucking come back tomorrow because I can run the pass AND your station tomorrow until I find someone to replace you!” Craig’s voice steadily grew louder, Tweek nibbling on his lip as he stood slowly.

“I ain’t a fucking quitter, poofter, I just can’t take your fucking attitude this week! You’re being a real fucking cunt I can’t take it right now!”

“Don’t you _EVER_ talk to me in my _fucking kitchen_ like that again, or so help me-!”

Craig cut himself off midsentence, eyes widening as arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He looked over his shoulder, Tweek’s green eyes wide as he looked up at him. His thumb carefully rubbed at the peak of Craig’s hip while he smiled.

“H-Hey-Hey it’s okay,” Tweek pressed his cheek against the middle of his back. “Deep breaths.”

Raul opened his mouth to warn this fucking blondie about the wrath he was about to ensue, but-to his complete and utter surprise-Craig just sighed heavily before turning and holding onto him.

It was the calmest and most content he’s ever seen Craig Tucker.

“… _Thanks_.” Craig mumbled into Tweek’s hair, eyes squeezing shut as he breathed deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. The sizzling of the pans was the only sound heard in the kitchen, Craig’s brigade of about six chefs all staring in awe once they realized _the power_ this little blonde held over their boss.

“It’ll be okay,” Tweek mumbled, leaning his head back so he could press a quick kiss to Craig’s cheek. “I promise.”

Nodding his head and giving Tweek a small smile, Craig blinked as he realized the silence around him. His head whipped around; eyes ablaze once they saw his brigade.

“Oi! Get back to fucking work! This isn’t some fucking peep show, fuckers!”

All giving a nod and a mumbled ‘ _Yes chef_ ’, they all returned to their respective work. Craig let out a huff as he rubbed at his temples, Tweek smiling up at him while rubbing his hands up and down his sides.

“Remember to breathe. I’ll be right over there, okay?”

Craig just nodded, head ducking back down by Tweek’s ear. The grip on Tweek’s hips tightened as his words met his ear.

“Remember to breathe later while I have you bent over the edge of my bed.”

* * *

Tweek never wanted to leave London.

He never wanted to leave Craig’s bed, Craig’s side, Craig’s mind.

Because Craig sure as hell wasn’t leaving his mind.

The week was filled with wonderful adventures during the day with Bebe and Wendy, and mind-blowing sex at the end of the night with Craig.

He cancelled his hotel room reservation after the third night since he ended up sleeping at Craig’s flat anyways.

But-on the final morning when Craig’s alarm went off-Tweek’s throat immediately constricted with emotion. The arms wrapped around him tightened once they were in silence, Craig letting out a huff of air. It made Tweek shiver as it hit his neck.

“Morning.” Tweek whispered, wincing at how his voice broke.

“Hi sweetheart,” Craig mumbled before pressing a few kisses to the freckled shoulders near his face. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” A pause. “But…t-today is my last day…”

“…I…I know.”

They fell quiet again before Tweek rolled over in Craig’s arms, face nuzzling against the side of his neck.

“M-My flight isn’t until eleven thirty tonight, though! Maybe-Maybe I can see you-!”

“I work until eleven, love…”

Tweek let out a choked sob, squeezing his eyes shut as he held onto Craig _just a little tighter_.

“I-I know…I know.”

Craig squeezed his own eyes shut, cheek resting against blonde hair and fingers dragging up and down Tweek’s spine.

“I’ll try and see you off, baby, I promise.”

“H-How? You said it yourself: you work until eleven!”

Craig pulled back to look at Tweek’s face. He hated seeing those pretty eyes so sad, so full of tears.

“I have my ways, Tweek.”

And Craig meant it.

He really did.

He meant each kiss pressed to Tweek’s lips that week, but especially that morning.

He meant it when he made love- _not fucked_ -but made love to Tweek after breakfast before having to shower before work.

He meant that slow kiss he pressed to Tweek’s lips before he left his flat to go back to the hotel.

He meant the kiss he pressed to Tweek’s left palm, telling him to hold it to his face whenever he missed Craig throughout the day and any time after.

And-for the first time in a long time-Craig was rather calm at work.

Raul gave him a look up and down about halfway through the night, noticing something in his boss’ eyes that he’s not sure he _ever_ saw before: _he was sad._

“Oi,” Craig looked up at the sound of Raul’s voice. “Your little friend isn’t here tonight.”

Craig winced, sucking in a deep breath as he finished garnishing the plates in front of him.

“…He flies home tonight.”

“Home?”

“America…Colorado.”

Raul frowned, flipping his scallops over.

“…What time is his flight?”

“Eleven thirty.”

“It’s nine thirty…”

“What’s your point, Raul?” Craig sighed out, but Raul was smiling at him.

“Well…boarding is probably right before eleven, right? And it takes about an hour to get to the airport via the Underground…”

Craig blinked as he put the plates of food up in the window, eyes widening slightly.

“What the fuck are you suggesting then?”

“You thick cunt, go fucking say goodbye!” Raul laughed. Craig let out a shaky breath since the use of the word ‘ _goodbye_ ’ made his chest tighten. He wanted to object- _he really did_ -but…Craig couldn’t.

Because he wanted nothing more.

So-for the first time in his career-Craig hung up his apron before ten at night.

And he ran.

He ran and ran and ran until he got to the Underground.

He ran more once he got off, pushing his way through the crowd at the airport once he was up on the ground level. He knew Tweek’s flight information since he used Craig’s computer to print his ticket out. He looked at the ticket left up on his screen about fifteen times before he left for work.

But-as he rounded the corner-he saw a familiar face in the TSA line.

It wasn’t as bright as usual, but he was still so beautiful.

“ _TWEEK!”_

It had to have been his imagination. Tweek shook his head as he heard his name, writing it off to him already aching to see Craig again. Bebe blinked, shaking Tweek’s shoulder.

“Um…Tweek, you might want to-”

“ _TWEEK! Fucking_ -Jesus Christ- _Tweek!”_

The voice was closer now, Tweek’s head snapping in that direction as he heard footsteps.

“ _C-CRAIG!”_

Tweek’s face split into a grin, tears already rushing down his cheeks as he ducked under the line partition and met Craig halfway. He jumped into Craig’s arms, the momentum making the chef stumble and fall to the ground. All while he held onto Tweek like it would be his last chance _ever_. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, but maybe it was because his bottled emotions finally tipped over.

“ _F-fuck_ - _fuck I thought I was too late_.” Craig croaked out, one hand tangling into Tweek’s hair while the other arm wrapped securely around his waist. No one minded them as they laid on the ground, Tweek openly sobbing into Craig’s neck as he held on just as tight.

“W-What are you doing?! I-I thought you-you had work?!”

“I-I left early. For-for the first time _ever_ …I-I left early. Because I needed to-to see you off.” He panted out, eyes squeezing shut as he pressed kiss after kiss after _kiss_ to Tweek’s lips. It tasted salty due to their mix of tears, but neither seemed to mind.

“I’m-I’m going to m-miss you so….s-so much.” Tweek breathed out between kisses. They moved to sit on their knees, Craig smiling sadly as he sniffled. Looking over Tweek’s shoulder, he could see his two friends were almost near the front of the line.

“I-I know,” Craig linked their pinky fingers together, Tweek smiling as he realized it was his fucked-up pinky. But he loved that. And he loved how Craig pressed kisses to their linked fingers. “But I will do my fucking best to-to call you every day, to at least text you if I can’t call, to-to do _everything_ to try and make _us_ work. I _fucking swear it_ , love, I do.”

Tweek tucked Craig’s hair behind his ear, pressing one last gentle kiss to his lips. As they parted, they lingered there for a moment before Tweek finally pulled his hand back and helped Craig stand back up.

“I-I’ll do the same, Craig, I swear.”

“…Take care, love, yeah?” Craig shrugged his chef’s jacket off, holding it out towards Tweek. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“I-I can’t take-!”

“I have _plenty_ ,” Craig thrusted it into Tweek’s arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he sniffled. “Now go…you’ll miss your flight.”

His fingers twisted into the damp fabric of Craig’s chef coat, sob passing his lips once more as Tweek looked up at Craig.

“I’ll m-miss you…and-and I’ll call. I promise.”

“Good,” Craig smiled now, palms wiping the tears off of his cheeks before his thumbs wiped Tweek’s away. “Now go… _go.”_ Tweek backed himself away slowly, waving as he held on tight to the jacket in his arms. He didn’t want to turn away, but he knew he had to. And-as he ducked back under the line divider and moved forward towards security-he couldn’t bring himself to look back. He just kept his head down as he loaded up the little tubs with items. The woman who ran the metal detector smiled sadly at him once she signaled for him to walk through, leaning over a bit to whisper to Tweek.

“He’s rather handsome.”

“E-Excuse me?”

“Your boyfriend,” The use of the term made Tweek’s stomach flip with excitement. “He hasn’t looked away once. I _know_ you two will be okay, sweetheart. Chin up.”

Finally-after gaining enough strength to look back-Tweek glanced over his shoulder at Craig. He had a weak smile on his face, arms cross over his chest. He raised his right hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his fingers before tossing it Tweek’s way. It made a genuine smile cross Tweek’s lips, his hand reaching up, catching the kiss, and bringing it to rest his hand over his heart. He didn’t want to look away, but he ripped that painful Band-Aid off and gave a thankful smile to the TSA agent.

“…T-Thank you.”

She gave one more nod of her head before Tweek grabbed his items, giving sad smiles to Bebe and Wendy when they met up on the other side. And-after boarding the plane and settling in for an eight-hour flight home-Tweek looked through his photos again. But…this time it involved the memories he made with Craig. There were _so many photos_ from their ten days together, but there was one that made Tweek stop and tear up all over again. It was a happy tear up though, Tweek’s heart hammering as he couldn’t seem to stop staring at it.

It was Craig-of course-the beautiful chef on his back as he laid next to Tweek. He was sprawled across the foot of the bed, head turned only slightly to look up at Tweek. He was mid laughter-Tweek remembering the story he told clear as day-and the morning sun was just starting to really shine into the apartment. He was shirtless, hair still tossled from sleep and eyes still a little tired, but he was absolutely _stunning_ to Tweek.

Craig was everything to Tweek. How he became everything to him in ten days-he wasn’t sure-but as he felt the plane lift off, the sadness wasn’t so bad.

He had a phone full of memories of his ten days with Craig.

And Tweek knew that soon- _hopefully soon-_ those ten days would soon turn into many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm alive!  
> I've been feeling rather ~uninspired creatively lately~ and I've been trying to finish this chapter for ~a week~. I might start YET ANOTHER FIC, so stay tuned for that LOL.  
> Anyways!  
> Craig talking about his training with his mentor is mostly based off of Gordon Ramsay's own experience. He experienced a lot of physical, mental, and emotional abuse from his mentor and a lot of prejudice from his fellow cooks while in Paris because he was British. Now I say MOSTLY based because the meat cleaver part was made up by me for ~drama~ but the general jist of it is based off of Gordon's experience.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until next time! :)


End file.
